Wiggledance!
Wiggledance! Live in Concert is a 1996 Wiggles concert video. This concert took place during their 1996 Wake Up Jeff tour. Plot *The Wiggles are here at the concert. Anthony tells the audience to do the moves from the song "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". *Song #1: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" *Anthony tells Greg that someone's snoring; that person is Jeff! Anthony, Murray and Greg are surprised to see that Jeff falling asleep. So what can we do? Play a trick on Jeff. Of course! Greg asks the audience to count to three and wake Jeff up. One, two, three. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff wakes up and tweets like a bird. Murray tells Jeff if he awakes. He then says that he's awake now. Murray tells him that he needs (flapping his arms like a windmill) him for the next song. Zingle, zangle. Jeff flaps his arms like a windmill, too. Greg tells him to show everybody how to dance in the next song. But now, Jeff is falling asleep again. Greg tells the audience to wake Jeff one more time. One, two, three. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff wakes up again and once again flaps like a bird. Anthony tells Jeff if he's awake now and say yes. He then turns to the audience for thanking them for waking Jeff up. Anthony tells Jeff to show everyone how to point our fingers and do the twist. Greg also tells Jeff to stand on the pond, and shake our hands. Murray tells everyone to do those moves together. *Song #2: "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" *Murray tells everyone about Dorothy the Dinosaur. He also does a crazy running dance with Greg and Anthony while Jeff plays organ music on his keyboard and telling the story in a song about Dorothy the Dinosaur. *Song #3: "Dorothy the Dinosaur" - Dorothy makes her appearance, as well as the other characters: the dog catcher, the police officer (Officer Beaples), and the zookeeper. *Anthony tells Dorothy to do another dance with the audience. *Song #4: "Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance with Me?" *Dorothy has done a split. Greg and Anthony try to lift her back up, but she's heavy. They ask Murray and Jeff to help her, but no luck. Murray has a better idea. He asks everyone to get a big breath together and help lift Dorothy up. The Wiggles, Dorothy and the audience all take a deep breath, and finally, they lift Dorothy up. Dorothy is happy. Anthony tells Dorothy to come back and have another dance, and turns to the audience to say goodbye Dorothy as she leaves.Who's that yawning? It's not Jeff. It's Murray. Murray tells the others that last night there was a dog barking out his window. As Wags arrives, Jeff asks Murray what the dog looked like, describing the details of Wags. Murray affirms until Jeff points that that Wags is right behind him! *Song #5: Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword arrives aboard his pirate ship. Captain Feathersword gets off his ship and swings his feathersword around, but it flies up in the air and lands on the ground. He tries the second time, and the same thing happens. Then the third time, and it hits his head, sending him to the ground. Anthony tells Captain Feathersword if he's all right, and he is. Anthony gives him back his pirate hat and feathersword, but the feathersword hits him the second time, and it falls. This continues for a bit, until Captain Feathersword notices that the audience are all laughing, because he's wearing his feathersword and holding his hat. Captain Feathersword feels that the song, "Quack, Quack" would be appropriate to sing. He quacks like a duck and Anthony tells him and the audience quack like a duck and cock-a-doodle-doo like a rooster. Greg has brought duck and rooster hats for the others to wear. *Song #6: Quack, Quack *Jeff is always falling asleep. This time, Anthony needs to think of a new way to wake Jeff up. He asks a boy from one of the audience named Christopher, and Christopher says something such as sing the song, "Wake Up Jeff". Anthony gets excited; he tells everyone to ready their hands to shout "Wake Up Jeff". *Song #7: Wake Up Jeff *Jeff is finally awake. Murray thanks the audience for waking Jeff up. *Greg notices that Captain Feathersword is juggling balls and says he can stop now, since it's time for something else. Greg turns the audience to talk about something, but Captain Feathersword is juggling. He turns to Captain Feathersword and ask if he was juggling. Captain denies it. Greg asks the audience and they affirm he is juggling. Greg takes the balls from the Captain and then talks to audience about what's coming up. But Captain Feathersword is now dancing. Greg turns and asks if he's dancing, but he denies it again. He asks the audience and they say yes. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more juggling and dancing; just stay there. But as soon as Greg turns to the audience again, Captain Feathersword leaves, and returns riding a unicycle. He then hits a wall. Greg tells him if he's all right and says yes. Anthony says that his bike is broken because it only has one wheel. Greg and Anthony leaves to get it fixed. Captain Feathersword tells the audience about a special new dance called, "Nya, Nya, Nya". *Song #8: Nya, Nya, Nya - featuring Cassandra, Jessica, Sian and Emma all wearing Irish dancing costumes. Dorothy, Wags and Henry also dance. *Doctor Murray shows up. He says that there were joeys jumping on their beds and fell off and bumped their heads. Anthony starts jumping like a joey and the kids imitate him. *Song #9: Five Little Joeys *Greg and Henry the Octopus talk about his friend. Anthony arrives wearing a blue whale-tail and giving a yellow-whale tail. Greg puts it on and tells Henry how long the song would take. Henry replies that it would take a little whale (according to the clock on the floor, despite it being painted). *Song #10: Henry the Octopus *Henry has another song and dance. *Song #11: Let's Have a Dance with Henry - Jeff tries to catch up with Henry and the other Wiggles during the conga line and he makes it. *After Henry leaves, Dorothy arrives with the child dancers Emma, Cassandra, Sian and Ryan who are wearing Wiggles shirts, overalls and caps. Dorothy says they've been doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. *Song #12: Romp Bomp a Stomp *Song #13: Hot Potato *Anthony says it's time to wiggle. *Song #14: Get Ready to Wiggle *Murray tells the audience that the show is concluding. He gives special thanks to child dancers Sian, Emma, Jessica and Cassandra. He also would like to say thanks to the moms and dads, grandparents, caregivers and especially the kids. They all give a big clap. And right now Murray says that's time to say goodbye to each other. The Wiggles and their friends all say goodbye to the audience and leave the concert, except Captain Feathersword. He does his crazy dancing and stops for a moment. But the audience is still there. Captain Feathersword changes his mind and tells the audience to show his special dance one more time. *Song 15 Nya Nya Nya Instrumental *with the child dancers and mascots. *After the song is over, The Wiggles and their friends say goodbye to the audience. Songs * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear * Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dorothy Would You Like to Dance with Me * Wags The Dog * Quack, Quack * Wake Up Jeff! * Nya Nya Nya * Five Little Joeys * Henry the Octopus * Let's Have a Dance with Henry * Romp Bomp a Stomp * Hot Poatato * Get Ready to Wiggle * Nya Nya Nya Instrumental and a closing for Jeff's Christmas tune Gallery Image:Anthony Field.jpg|Anthony Wiggle Image:Greg Page.jpg|Greg Wiggle Image:Murray Cook.jpg|Murray Wiggle with guitar Image:Jeff Fatt.jpg|Jeff flapping like a bird Image:Dorothy the Dinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:Wags the Dog.jpg|Wags the Dog Image:Captain Feathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the Goodship Feathersword Image:Henry the Octopus.jpg|Henry the Octopus Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly Topics